scandi48fandomcom-20200215-history
STG48 members
Introduction 1st to 3rd generation is what's known as the original teams (1st gen: Team S, 2nd gen: Team T, 3rd gen: Team G). Later on, when more auditions were held, all the future successful candidates would take part of an in-training team of members that would work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the Theater Performances). And finally, when any of the official members would graduate, they would be promoted to fill the space. This group of members was called STG48 Kenkyuusei Members (Research Students). After more auditions were held and eventually more generations were created, the Kenkyuusei started to perform by themselves in the theater on their own stage. STG48 had a total of 165 original members over 14 generations (not including concurrent and transferred members) and a total of 182 members (including concurrent and transferred members). As of June 2027, STG48 has 79 members and 5 concurrent members. STG48 auditions 1st generation (Original Team S) *Announced on January 1, 2017 Members (18): Uchi Takahiro • Ebina Seika • Oyama Yushiro • Kawashima Kazuko • Kondo Tadashi • Sugita Taiki • Sugihara Yuya • Sone Haruki • Taguchi Tatsuya • Terauchi Yoshida • Nakada Takuya • Nogi Ichiyo • Handa Mokichi • Fukuda Katsumi • Maeno Koki • Maehata Koan • Yamashita Taiki • Yoshizawa Motoki *Former members (18): Yoshizawa Motoki, Oyama Yushiro, Ebina Seika, Uchi Takahiro, Kawashima Kazuko, Sone Haruki, Nogi Ichiyo, Yamashita Taiki, Handa Mokichi, Maeno Koki, Kondo Tadashi, Sugihara Yuya, Nakada Takuya, Taguchi Tatsuya, Maehata Koan, Fukuda Katsumi, Terauchi Yoshida, Sugita Taiki 2nd generation (Original Team T) *Announced on July 7, 2017 Members (14): Akita Shogo • Ishihara Sachi • Ishimura Takahiro • Okimasa Koyo • Oshima Toki • Kuroki Sachi • Shigi Kenji • Shima Takeru • Taguchi Sosuke • Tsukehara Yoichi • Hasegawa Keitaro • Miyazawa Yoshida • Muso Satoshi • Yasuda Manabu *Former members (14): Shigi Kenji, Tsukehara Yoichi, Taguchi Sosuke, Kuroki Sachi, Ishimura Takahiro, Shima Takeru, Yasuda Manabu, Okimasa Koyo, Hasegawa Keitaro, Miyazawa Yoshida, Akita Shogo, Oshima Toki, Ishihara Sachi, Muso Satoshi 3rd generation (Original Team G) *Announced on April 20, 2018 Members (16): Asano Ryosuke • Ashia Kanko • Arai Senichi • Ishihara Honzo • Inaba Shiki • Ibi Tamotsu • Oba Kozue • Kumasaka Shoichi • Kobayashi Matsuta • Takagaki Toju • Tagawa Satoshi • Nakada Yukichi • Nishihara Subaru • Miyazawa Yuya • Morita Sho • Yamada Taichi *Now in Team G (1): Asano Ryosuke *Former members (15): Miyazawa Yuya, Ishihara Honzo, Kumasaka Shoichi, Nakada Yukichi, Inaba Shiki, Ibi Tamotsu, Oba Kozue, Ashia Kanko, Arai Senichi, Nishihara Subaru, Kobayashi Matsuta, Tagawa Satoshi, Morita Sho, Yamada Taichi, Takagaki Toju STG48 Kenkyuusei auditions 4th generation *Announced on June 11, 2018 Members (16): Abe Shinkichi • Endo Meiji • Okano Jin • Ogura Morie • Katayama Ryoko • Koguchi Masayuki • Sasakawa Eikichi • Soma Yosuke • Takizawa Masaki • Nakanishi Eishi • Nakane Yuya • Maeno Isoshi • Masuo Takuma • Masuno Yamato • Morita Jiro • Morimoto Kuri *Now in Team S (2): Okano Jin, Katayama Ryoko *Now in NFM48 (1): Koguchi Masayuki *Former members (11): Soma Yosuke, Maeno Isoshi, Sasakawa Eikichi, Masuo Takuma, Morita Jiro, Abe Shinkichi, Nakanishi Eishi, Morimoto Kuri, Masuno Yamato, Takizawa Masaki, Ogura Morie *Former trainees (2): Nakane Yuya, Endo Meiji 5th generation *Announced on February 6, 2019 Members (6): Uchida Junichi • Katsushika Toru • Nakada Korin • Hashimoto Seiki • Hirano Maro • Muruyama Kotaro *Former members (5): Hirano Maro, Nakada Korin, Uchida Junichi, Hashimoto Seiki, Muruyama Kotaro *Former trainees (1): Katsushika Toru 6th generation *Announced on September 11, 2019 Members (10): Amaya Hiroshi • Ito Haruhito • Kitagawa Junichi • Kobi Naoya • Sekine Tokiji • Tsushima Isoshi • Tojo Junichi • Natsume Taisuke • Nataga Kenji • Yamamoto Makoto *Former members (6): Amaya Hiroshi, Kobi Naoya, Yamamoto Makoto, Sekine Tokiji, Tojo Junichi, Ito Haruhito *Former trainees (4): Kitagawa Junichi, Tsushima Isoshi, Natsume Taisuke, Nataga Kenji 7th generation *Announced on May 7, 2020 Members (2): Iwahara Tomomi • Uesugi Shosuke *Now in Team S (1): Iwahara Tomomi *Now in Team T (1): Uesugi Shosuke 8th generation *Announced on January 13, 2021 Members (7): Isaka Sen • Utagawa Ryo • Shigi Yuya • Takagawa Yochi • Nakae Seika • Nakajima Mao • Fukuzawa Ogai *Now in Team S (1): Nakae Seika *Now in DSP48/ISL48 (1): Nakajima Mao *Now in FNL48 (1): Fukuzawa Ogai *Former members (4): Shigi Yuya, Takagawa Yochi, Isaka Sen, Utagawa Ryo 9th generation *Announced on August 24, 2021 Members (11): Ando Korin • Iwata Rinji • Izumi Yuki • Nishiyama Noburo • Fukumoto Kenjiro • Fukuda Shigeki • Miyamoto Toshi • Mori Eisuke • Morioka Jo • Muto Yoichi • Yamasaki Kazuo *Now in Team S (4): Ando Korin, Nishiyama Noburo, Fukuda Shigeki, Morioka Jo *Now in Team T (2): Iwata Rinji, Fukumoto Kenjiro *Now in Team 4 (2): Muto Yoichi, Yamasaki Kazuo *Now in NFM48 (1): Izumi Yuki *Former members (2): Mori Eisuke, Miyamoto Toshi 10th generation *Announced on September 15, 2022 Members (5): Aoki Shunko • Kobayashi Akio • Harada Motoki • Miyagi Ichiro • Maeda Hideki *Now in Team G (1): Miyagi Ichiro *Former members (2): Maeda Hideki, Aoki Shunko *Former trainees (2): Kobayashi Akio, Harada Motoki 11th generation *Announced on March 5, 2023 Members (7): Arai Kisho • Araki Shinobu • Kogo Senichi • Sugihara Eikichi • Tsukada Tadayuki • Hayashi Juichi • Hosokawa Sho *Now in Team S (2): Araki Shinobu, Kogo Senichi, *Now in Team T (2): Hayashi Juichi, Tsukada Tadayuki *Now in Team G (1): Hosokawa Sho *Former members (1): Sugihara Eikichi *Former trainees (1): Arai Kisho 12th generation *Announced on December 19, 2023 Members (7): Aki Osamu • Ishii Mokichi • Ogawa Seiki • Takano Shinpei • Nakao Hoshi • Muruyama Meiki • Yamashiro Hiroya *Now in Team S (1): Ishii Mokichi *Now in Team G (2): Aki Osamu, Ogawa Seiki *Now in Team 4 (1): Muruyama Meiki *Former members (3): Yamashiro Hiroya, Takano Shinpei, Nakao Hoshi 13th generation *Announced on December 11, 2024 Members (15): Akimoto Keitaro • Okamoto Nao • Ota Shihei • Saito Haruka • Sasada Yuki • Shimamura Ryosuke • Takagi Subaru • Tsukehara Seika • Hasegawa Akira • Haneda Umi • Hayakawa Ichibei • Makino Sanzo • Motomura Makoto • Yanagawa Hiroichi • Wakabayashi Toma *Now in Team S (1): Sasada Yuki *Now in Team T (5): Akimoto Keitaro, Okamoto Nao, Takagi Subaru, Haneda Umi, Hayakawa Ichibei *Now in Team G (2): Shimamura Ryosuke, Motomura Makoto *Now in Team 4 (6): Ota Shihei, Saito Haruka, Tsukehara Seika, Hasegawa Akira, Yanagawa Hiroichi, Wakabayashi Toma *Former members (1): Makino Sanzo 14th generation *Announced on September 15, 2026 Members (20): Abe Ryuhei • Aramaki Shinsuke • Ishikawa Fumiya • Iwanaga Yuta • Kobayashi Atsushi • Komada Hozumi • Shimazaki Umeji • Sugihara Yosuke • Taira Akito • Tachikawa Honomi • Tanaka Makito • Togasaki Kaname • Nakagawa Mikuni • Nishibayashi Eri • Nishimura Hiro • Hinagawa Ryoji • Yoshizawa Sadao • Ryusaki Masamune • Wakayama Jun • Watamura Toshiki *Now in Team S (2): Iwanaga Yuta, Togasaki Kaname *Now in Team T (4): Tanaka Makito, Nishibayashi Eri, Hinagawa Ryoji, Watamura Toshiki *Now in Team G (7): Ishikawa Fumiya, Kobayashi Atsushi, Komada Hozumi, Sugihara Yosuke, Taira Akito, Nakagawa Mikuni, Ryusaki Masamune *Now in Team 4 (7): Abe Ryuhei, Aramaki Shinsuke, Shimazaki Umeji, Tachikawa Honomi, Nishimura Hiro, Yoshizawa Sadao, Wakayama Jun Draft members 1st generation *Announced on May 29, 2026 Members (11): Aizawa Ryota • Inoue Yasushi • Kanagawa Taichi • Sato Daisuke • Sato Masaki • Takahashi Keiichi • Takahashi Juro • Hattori Fumio • Hiraga Masato • Yoshikawa Ichiro, • Yoshimoto Hiroki *Now in Team S (4): Sato Daisuke, Takahashi Keiichi, Yoshikawa Ichiro, Hattori Fumio *Now in Team T (4): Inoue Yasushi, Kanagawa Taichi, Takahashi Juro, Yoshimoto Hiroki *Now in Team G (3): Aizawa Ryota, Sato Masaki, Hiraga Masato Transferred members 1st generation *Announced on March 9, 2024 Members (1): Matsuyama Shozo *Now in Team G (1): Matsuyama Shozo 2nd generation *Announced on February 14, 2026 Members (8): Sato Masayoshi • Taniyama Masaki • Handa Koichi • Hidaka Goro • Maehata Junichi • Matsumoto Hachiro • Muruyama Kei • Wakatabe Kenta *Now in Team S (2): Sato Masayoshi, Wakatabe Kenta *Now in Team T (1): Hidaka Goro *Now in Team G (1): Matsumoto Hachiro *Now in Team 4 (4): Taniyama Masaki, Handa Koichi, Maehata Junichi, Muruyama Kei Concurrent members 1st generation *Announced on March 9, 2024 Members (3): Isohara Makiko • Kudo Ena • Furukawa Yushiro *Now in Team T (1): Furukawa Yushiro *Concurrency ended (2): Kudo Ena, Isohara Makiko 2nd generation *Announced on February 14, 2026 Members (3): Motomura Koji • Tashima Mokichi • Washio Koji *Now in Team 4 (2): Tashima Mokichi, Washio Koji *Concurrency ended (1): Motomura Koji 3rd generation *Announced on April 5, 2027 Members (2): Takahashi Hiro • Nakano Haruka *Now in Team S (1): Nakano Haruka *Now in Team G (1): Takahashi Hiro